


Always

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 5Position: 12 Grimmauld PlacePrompt: Drarry + Dreams - Pick either: 1) Nightmares OR 2) Visions OR 3) Erotic DreamsWord limit: Minimum: 50 words Maximum: 500Summary: It was always the same.





	Always

Harry stopped dead at the top of the stairs. “Hello, Dad,” he said quietly.

“Harry,” his father replied.

“Do we have to?” Harry asked, knowing the answer.

“Always,” came his mother’s voice from behind him.

Harry nodded. They smiled at him before turning to walk down the stairs.

It only took a moment for the action to begin.

A bang, a shout, a burst of green light.

Footsteps, the desperate begging of a mother for the life of her son.

Another burst of light, and the world ceased to exist but for the whimpers of a small boy.

With a gasp, Harry woke.

“Again?” Draco murmured, rolling to embrace Harry in sleep-warmed arms.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. His tears were hot as they soaked into Draco’s pillow.

 


End file.
